Un beso dice más que mil palabras
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Tenten decide declararse a Neji, pero él le tenía preparada una sorpresa un tanto improvisada...¿Qué pasa cuando juntas a una Tenten enamorada, con un Neji flechado por el destino, y un lugar romántico? entren y descubran - bien, creo que quedo mal esto .-.


_**UN BESO DICE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS**_

**_*IMPORTANTE*Este fic lo escribí cuando tenía 14 años, re subo los fics de mi vieja cuenta a esta, siento que es una gran diferencia de cómo solía escribir, decidí dejarlos tal y como estaban antes, es decir no tienen ninguna modificación, espero sean de su agrado n.n_**

Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes de la serie de Naruto me pertenece.

Lentamente, los tenues y cálidos rayos del sol, se filtraban por su ventana, tocando cada pedazo de pie cubierta por las rosadas sabanas.

Aquel día pintaba como cualquier otro, no se notaba, pero…ese día era un especial, ese día Tenten le declararía sus sentimientos al genio ninja Hyuuga

Neji. Su tarea no era nada fácil, ya que ese día el se mudaría a otro lugar algo retirado de Konoha, cabía la posibilidad de que Neji la rechazara o aun peor…si la rechazaba y daba por terminada esa maravillosa amistad que tenían, él solo pensar en ello la deprimía y asustaba.

Pero aun así correría el riesgo, era ahora o nuca, no era ninguna chiquilla cobarde, tenía 16 años, era casi toda una mujer.

Lanzó con fiereza las sabanas y de un salto salió de la cama. Comenzó con su habitual arreglo, primero se duchó, luego busco su ropa, se vistió, secó su larga cabellera y se peinó como normalmente lo hacía.

Cuando terminó con su arreglo personal, bajó al comedor. Tomó una manzana y salió corriendo del lugar (en parte porque necesitaba encontrar a su amado, y en otra por que se había quedado dormida y por consecuencia se le había hecho tarde) y comenzó su búsqueda por toda Konoha. En la mansión Hyuuga, el Ichiraku ramen (la razón no la tiene muy clara, pero aún así buscó allí), el campo de entrenamiento, pero sin ningún resultado.

Parecía que se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra, y ella comenzaba a preocuparse, se le había ido toda la mañana buscándolo y nada, pero luego recordó que él era un jounnin y sabia como cuidarse solo. Pero era aún así, era por él que estaba sola en bosque parada como una completa torpe, y eso la molestaba un poco.

-¡NEJI, TE TIENES QUE DESAPARECER –le dio un mordisco a su manzana-JUSTO CUANDO TE TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA!-se tranquilizo un poco- y ahora le estoy hablando a un árbol ¿Esto puede empeorar?-

-Pues, bien, dime-dijo el Hyuuga apareciendo tras de ella -estoy esperando, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir de suma importancia?- Preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa-

Tenten había quedado petrificada, necesitaba pensar que hacer ¡Y RÁPIDO! , sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder. Por fortuna ella no lo veía a él, dio gracias de que su vista estuviera fijada en aquel gran árbol.

-¿me dirás que es o no?

-…eh…bueno, yo…solo quería decirte que…buena surte con la mudanza, espero que vengas a visitarnos…pronto-dijo en tono nervioso-¿vale?

-¿mudanza?-le miro extrañado-¿de qué me estás hablando?

-Lee me dijo que hoy te mudabas y que…

-no me voy a mudar-interrumpió a la chica -le dije a Lee que hoy me iba a una misión para ayudar con una mudanza, lo confundieron.

Tenten comenzó a darse cuenta de su error, pero aun así correría el riesgo, como ya había dicho, ella no era ninguna cobarde, era ahora o nunca, además…no podía salir con una excusa tonta sobre aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle, no como muchos año atrás…ya no.

Flash back

Aldea de Konoha 3 años atrás, se veía a una Tenten y a un Neji de 13 años sentados, mirándose fijamente…

-bueno…-dijo la hermosa kunoichi de las armas, mas roja que un tomate -tu me…bueno es que somos amigos y todo eso, pero…tu a mi me...

-Tenten, no quiero parecer grosero pero tengo una misión en pocos minutos así que por favor se breve- dio el chico de los ojos color perla.

Eso hizo que Tenten se pusiera más nerviosa y no supo que decir, tardó alguno minutos en articular bien las palabras que tenía que decir y finalmente habló.

-eh… ¡mucha suerte con la misión!-dijo al par que se levantaba y trataba de huir, pero el brazo de Neji la detuvo.

-te conozco y sé que eso no es lo que quieres decirme, ahora dime

-pues yo solo quería decirte que Gai-sensei es súper y que me agrada mucho, es genial que él sea nuestro sensei.

El Hyuuga puso una cara de "¿lo dices enserio…?", en ese momento no supo si creerle o no, puesto que ella siempre decía que su sensei estaba loco y parecía(en la gran mayoría de las veces) un niño pequeño, en fin ya debía irse así que solo se levanto y se marchó.

Fin flash back

No supo por que recordó eso, pero esa no fue su peor excusa, en otras ocasiones, en algunas le había dicho muchas tonterías o momentos vergonzosos de su vida, el terminaba riéndose (aunque no lo crean) y ella también, y es que él era tan lindo cuando reía (ya lo creo), sin embargo esta vez eso no ocurriría, se lo diría de una forma especial, ¿cómo?, eso aún no lo sabía, pero pensaría en algo, eso era un hecho.

-Neji-dijo mientras lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate-¿vamos a dar un paseo?

-eh?-dijo el Hyuuga extrañado por la seriedad de su compañera

-por favor- dijo con una mirada suplicante

-está bien, vamos

El Hyuuga se levantó (puesto que estaba sentado) y siguió a su compañera en silencio, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ninguno se imaginaba que ambos pensaban en lo mismo…como declarar su amor, para ninguno era fácil decir "te amo" o "me gustas mucho", para alguna era cosa fácil, pero para otros (me refiero a ellos 2) no tanto.

Luego de un rato la kunoichi de las armas rompió el incomodo e insoportable silencio

.-Neji!-gritó de repente Tenten-tu misión!

-¿Qué hay con ella?-dijo el ojiblanco mientras se detenía

-¿no piensas ir?

-no-dijo tranquilamente

-¡¿QUEEE?!-Gritó de nuevo Tenten-¡¿Por qué?!

-Tenten cálmate, solo quiero estar contigo, esa misión es menos importante que tú-dijo mientras reanudaba su marcha.

La kunoichi no lo podía creer ¿realmente le había dicho aquellas palabras?, ahora realmente estaba convencida, se lo diría, sonrió de una manera especial, comenzó a acercarse al joven Hyuuga, le tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a correr felizmente.

Ahora ella tenía el control, ambos (y sin que Neji supiera) se dirigían a una playa el lugar perfecto para una declaración tan importante, el lugar quedaba algo retirado, así que llegaron antes del atardecer. El heredero del bouke quedó sorprendido al ver el tan hermoso lugar.

Su compañera se acerco a la orilla de la playa, lentamente se sentó y después le dedico una dulce mirada a su compañero, en ella parecía decir "¿bienes?, no te morderé" la chica palmeo la arena que estaba a su lado y volvió a mirar lo que estaba enfrente de ella, el Hyuuga se acerco en silencio y se sentó a su lado.

Al ver la vista de la muchacha tan perdida horizonte, imitó su acción y juntos miraron el hermoso atardecer

-es tan hermoso-dijo la kunoichi mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero-y tan romántico-un sonrojo se hizo presente en ambos. -Neji…hay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, tú me gust-

Tenten no pudo terminar aquella confesión puesto que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos ¡Neji la había besado!

-lo sé- dijo el genio ninja-yo también…

Volvió a fundir sus labios con los de la joven en un largo y apasionado beso, había palabras en el aire, pero ninguna voz se escuchaba, ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno, ¡maldita necesidad humana!. De no ser así, hubieran mantenido sus labios juntos por siempre.

Tenten se levantó y Neji le imitó.

Ese día había sido maravilloso, lo que la chica siempre soñó, estaba muy feliz y claro, él también, además, confirmó que el Hyuuga besaba muy bien, Neji, como si supiera el pensamiento de su compañera, rompió ese silencio.

-¿Qué te pareció?-dijo el chico de los ojos a perlados-¿beso bien?-dijo en tono burlón

-he besado mejores-dijo la kunoichi en forma de broma-puedes mejorar.

La chica comenzó a correr por toda la orilla y el Hyuuga hizo lo mismo, cuando por fin la alcanzo la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y ambos cayeron sobre la suave y fina arena.

-a sí que has besado mejores- la retó

-pues sip

-me ofendes, ¿sabes?-dijo en tono de broma

¿-y que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-dijo felizmente la chica

-bésame –demandó el Hyuuga

-si ese es el único remedio-sonrió de oreja a oreja-lo haré pero aun debes mejorar besando, eh

-vale, entonces…me dejaras besarte hasta que lo haga muy bien, ¿no es así?

-claro-le dedicó una hermosa mirada-seré tu entrenadora personal

-me parece bien

Y ambos unieron nuevamente sus labios en dulce y tierno beso, permanecieron por todo el resto de esas noches en aquella playa, abrazados, sonrientes, la sola presencia del otro les bastaba para ser felices y ahora que ambos estaban juntos, no de separarían nunca

FIN.

notas de la autora: pues este fic lo he empezado desde la1 de la mañana, y lo eh terminado alas 3:32am, además en parte comprendo a Tenten, puesto que me paso algo muy parecido. Aquí me identifico con ella bastante, y espero les haya gustado -


End file.
